Kingdom Hearts Holiday
by SoCra-Z
Summary: The Kingdom Hearts characters celebrate Christmas. Ooo! Mistle toe!


_Okay, this fanfic is about Kingdom Hearts characters on Christmas. As you could have guessed… x.x Anyways… To start the story… Oh and please review!_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

One warm and sunny day on Destiny Islands, the gang were all swimming. As usual, Riku and Sora were competing for Kairi's attention. They would both race to see who could catch the biggest fish in the least amount of time. And poor Kairi was stuck keeping score. Wakka was busy keeping Selphie and Tidus out of trouble. He was still the big brother type, always looking out for everyone.

"You guys, I think Riku won already." Kairi groaned.

"What's the score now, Kairi?" Sora said aloud.

"Three to eleven." She answered.

"See Riku! I told you!" Sora said proudly.

"Actually, Riku has eleven… You have three." Kairi giggled.

"See Sora, I told you, I'm the best fisherman on this Island!" Riku bragged.

"Hmph." Sora pouted.

It was times like these that Sora wished he could choke Riku. And he would, if he could… He for once thought of something that just might make Kairi notice him. They could have a Christmas party. After all, it's only a few days away.

"Hey guys! I just got an idea!" Shouted Sora.

"What is it?" Kairi asked turning towards him.

"Lets have a Christmas party tomorrow." Sora said happily.

"That's a great idea, who will we invite?" Kairi smiled sweetly.

Sora grinned, "Everyone is invited."

"Heh, sounds cool." Riku smirked.

They continued to swim until sunset. Then they all turned in.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Sora woke to the ringing of his alarm clock. He got up and dressed immediately; then rushed to the tree house where he had planned to meet Kairi and Riku.

"Hey Sora!" Kairi smiled as she was stringing lights.

"Hey Kairi! Where's Riku?" Sora wondered.

"Oh, he's getting some food for the party,." She smiled as she continued to string lights across the ceiling.

"Oh. Need any help with that?" Sora asked looking at the lights in her hand.

"Yeah, actually, I do." She said as she handed him a string of lights and pointed to a corner, "There's a ladder over there."

"Okay." Sora answered as he grabbed the lights and went over to the ladder.

They strung lights all around the ceiling until it was covered. Then it was time to set up a table for the food. That's when Riku walked in with Donald and Goofy.

"Hey guys, look who I found." Said Riku.

"Sora!" Donald and Goofy both said at the same time.

"Hey guys!" Sora smiled.

They continued to all decorate together. Finally after setting everything up, it was time to go find everyone to come to the party. Sora, Kairi, Donald and Goofy all set out their separate ways to get everyone. Riku stayed to make sure everything was set up correctly. Sora had found Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie. Donald and Goofy had found King Mickey and Aerith. And Kairi had found Yuffie, Cloud, and Leon.. They all met back up at the tree house. It was time for the party.

"Well, it looks like everyone's here." Said Riku.

"Time to parrrtay!" Yuffie grinned as she grabbed ahold of Leon's arm and begun to dance.

"Shall we?" Cloud looked at Aerith.

"We shall." Aerith began to dance with Cloud.

Donald, Goofy, and King Mickey were pigging out at the food table. Selphie, Tidus, and Wakka were playing with his blitz ball. Then there was Riku, Sora, and Kairi sitting there quietly.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Kairi pulled out mistle toe from behind her.

Sora blushed as he looked at Kairi and the mistle toe, and Riku grinned.

"I need to hang this up." Kairi smiled.

Kairi stood up and hung the mistle toe on a hook, above herself. Sora quickly stood up and "accidentally" stood under the mistle toe with Kairi. But then noticed Kairi wasn't there, and goofy was!

"Gawrsh Sora, this sure is strange." Goofy said.

"Ehh… We don't have to actua--" Sora got cut off of what he was saying, because Goofy had given him a peck on the lips.

Riku looked at Sora and began to laugh. Kairi wasn't there to see, she was over at the punch bowl. But if she were to see this she would laugh as well.

"Hah hah! I can't believe you and Goofy just kissed!" Riku teased.

"Hey! It's not like I wanted him too!" Sora pouted, puffing out his lower lip.

"Sorry, Sora." Goofy apologized.

Sora didn't say anything. Riku walked over to Kairi and asked her to dance. And of course she didn't say no. She set down her punch and began to dance with Riku.

"I want some punch, how 'bout you Leon?" Yuffie wondered.

"Sure." He answered as they walked over to the punch bowl.

King Mickey and Donald were still pigging out. And Tidus was playing with Wakka's blitz ball. Selphie walked over to Sora and stood beside him smiling.

"Hey Sora! Come and dance with us!" Kairi smiled.

Riku rolled his eyes as Sora approached them. They all three danced for about a minute.

"I think I'm going to sit out for a while, I'm a little tired. You and Sora can dance." Riku said.

"Okay." Kairi answered.

Everyone had a great time at the party. Finally it was time to turn in. Everyone did so, and had a great nights sleep.

The End.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I hope you liked it, and this will probably be the only chapter. I might do a new chapter with another holiday though. You never know._


End file.
